starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Vile Disruption
|fgcolor= |name=Vile Disruption |prev=To Chain the Beast |conc= |next=Reign of Fire |image=VileDisruption SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September-October, 2500 |place=Tarsonis |result=Kerrigan's hive clusters saved |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2=Feral Zerg |commanders1= Sarah Kerrigan Samir Duran The Cerebrate |commanders2= |forces1= |forces2= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=* Rescue all hives from destruction (7) |heroes=Hunter Killer |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Vile Disruption is the first zerg mission of Episode VI of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background The UED Expeditionary Fleet invaded Char and seized control of the Second Overmind, allowing them to control much of the zerg swarm. A number of the zerg remained under control of Sarah Kerrigan, but the UED maintained the psi disrupter, making it increasingly difficult for her to control her troops. With Emperor Arcturus Mengsk of the Terran Dominion deposed as Korhal lay under UED control, the UED had no significant opposition. For aid in controlling her broods, Kerrigan took control of a Cerebrate and severed its bond with the Overmind to serve her. Kerrigan had also found other allies; Samir Duran, infested and serving her as an adviser,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption. (in English). 1998. and Commander Jim Raynor and Fenix, whom she had convinced the UED was a threat to all of them.Sarah Kerrigan: "When I contacted you both on Aiur, I told you about the new Overmind and about the UED that seeks to control it. Well, the UED has done it. They've tamed the Overmind and now control most of the Zerg broods in this sector. That's why I've asked for your help." Fenix: "You want us to help you defeat the UED so that you alone will rule the Zerg!" Kerrigan: "Wrong, Fenix. I want to defeat them because if we don't, they'll clamp down on this sector, and enslave us all!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. As Kerrigan prepared to move forward with her plans to attack the UED, the psi disrupter's signal reached her fortress on Tarsonis and sent her broods into disarray, and some of them were attacking her hive cluster. Kerrigan delayed her plans and tasked the Cerebrate to stop the rampage zerg using the few troops that were still loyal to her. Though the Cerebrate and Kerrigan could not take back control of the hives yet, the Cerebrate was able to use the handful of zerg they found and could control to repel the attacking zerg and secure the hives. Walkthrough The player begins in control of two s and six Hunter Killers. The zerglings will be slain easily, but the player should take care to save their Hunter Killers, they are very powerful and will be the player's main force for much of the mission. The first hive is under attack by enemy zerglings, when they are killed a few more will spawn and attack, and the player will receive more zerglings themselves. The way to the next hive has several s, and at the hive itself the two enemy zerg forces will fight each other. Saving this hive rewards the player their own hydralisks. On the way to the third hive, zerglings will unburrow around the player's units and ambush them. The player receives several scourge at this hive, which can be used shortly to easily kill some enemy guardians. At the next hive, the player receives several more zerglings and hydralisks, and will then have to fend off a wave of enemies. At the sixth hive the player receives four s. To the south are several ultralisks, the player can use their queens' spawn broodlings to kill several of them. At the seventh hive the player will fight s, and receives defilers to aid them. The last hive requires the player to use nydus canals to reach it, there the player receives a large number of reinforcements and fends off a final wave of enemies to win the mission. Notes *In StarCraft Remastered, the pre-briefing art for the mission erroneously shows Artanis allied with Kerrigan rather than Fenix.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Remastered. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). August 24, 2017. References Category:StarCraft Episode VI missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions